Double Drazeros
'''Double Drazeros' (Japanese: ツイン=ドラゼロス, Tsuin=Dorazerosu, Twin=Drazeros) is a Special-Type Core Change System B-Daman appearing in the anime series, B-Daman Crossfire. It is owned by Basara Kurofuchi and is one of the five Legendary Dragon B-Daman. As of Cross Fight B-Daman eS, it was upgraded to Stream=Drazeros, a B-Daman from the Emblem Charge System. Body Set: Drazeros Body Head Part: Drazeros Head The Head Part ''of this B-Daman has a crest composed of the twin dragon heads that give the B-Daman its motif. Below the two heads are a pair of fierce, purple anime-eyes and a mouthpiece. Stud Parts This B-Daman had solid white ''Stud Parts. Arm Parts: Drazeros Arm Drazeros' Arm Parts ''are similar in design to Thunder Dracyan's, but each with a purple jewel at the hands. Drazeros Wing Parts Hinged at the back of the shoulders of the ''Arm Parts ''are a pair of ''Wing Parts ''that each have a space for storing marbles. They can also be folded back to act as grip handles Leg Part: Drazeros Leg The ''Leg Part ''of this B-Daman resemble pointed boots. Core Part: Twin ''Twin is semi-translucent purple in color with a white barrel, Hold Parts, and an elongated trigger. Its gimmick, is that one can fire two marbles at once with a single push of the Trigger, which is assisted by the elongated core and trigger. B-Daman Crossfire (anime) Double Drazeros was found in the abandoned building by Basara Kurochi, who takes it on as his new B-Daman after his WBMA Proto 01 broke during a challenge. It is later revealed that Novu Moru had created Drazeros' B-Daman as part of his scheme to resurrect Smash Dragold, and had left it in that abandoned building. Other Versions *'Round=Drazeros Special Metallic Ver.' - Exclusive to the CB-49 Super Dragon Double Set. Chrome-colored Body Set, blue Round Core with yellow Trigger and Hold Parts. *'Twin=Drazeros SP Set Ver.' - Exclusive to the CB-40 Twin=Drazeros SP Set. Semi-translucent purple Body Set, translucent Twin Core with black parts and Trigger. *'Twin=Drazeros Gold-Plated Ver.' - ToysRUs exclusive. Golden Body Set, black Twin Core with gold-colored Hold Parts. *'Drazeros ''Wing Parts Dragold Ver.' - Event exclusive re-color. Semi-translucent gold. *'Twin=Drazeros Master Special Ver.' - Exclusive prize from Master Horikawa and CoroCoro Comic. Metallic maroon and gold re-color. Trivia *Drazeros' name is a portmanteau of "'Dra'gon" and "'Zeros'", which could be a reference to the HTML colour hex code #000000, which produces black. *The gimmick where two marbles are fired at once at a single push of the trigger, has been around since ''Super B-Daman, starting with König Cerberus from the Over Shell System. *Even though Drazeros has the ability to fire two B-Dama at the same time with a single push of the trigger, it does not have an adjustable rubber strip for back-spin, or curved shots, with that privilege going to Drift Jaku. *He is voiced by Nobuyuki Hiyama in Japanese and by Jamieson Price (credited as Taylor Henry) in English. *He shares the same English voice actor (Jamieson Price AKA Taylor Henry) with Sly from Battle B-Daman. Gallery Images.jpg inde.jpg $(KGrHqNHJBUE9qBBhPokBPl6RpWwQg~~60_35.JPG|Packaging $(KGrHqZ,!j!E6+3z,sVNBPmoVkO,gg~~60_35.JPG|Twin=Drazeros SP Set packaging Drazeros 1.png|Drazeros' first cameo. Drazeros B-Animal 1.png|Drazeros B-Animal Drazeros B-Animal 2.png|Drazeros B-Animal 2 Drazeros B-Animal 3.png|Drazeros B-Animal VS Dragold B-Animal Twin_Drazeros_Master_Horikawa.jpg|Double Drazeros Master Special Ver. Doble Drazeros.png|Double Drazeros with B-Animal KeithStrife_RoundDrazeros.JPG|Round=Drazeros KeithStrife_TwinDrazerosCP.JPG|Clear Purple KeithStrife_SuperUltraViolet.JPG|With Clear Purple Slope Barrel heavy_metal_drazeros.jpg|Heavy Twin=Drazeros KeithStrife_DrazerosUltraviolet.jpg|Clear Purple Combination DrazerosStickers.jpg|Sticker sheet doubledrazeros.png|Double Drazeros CG Category:Power Type Category:B-Damans Twin=Drazeros Category:Former Villains Category:Core Change System Category:Special Type